IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Meance is the first installment of the IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT It is the year 32 BBY, and a trade dispute between the Trade Federation and the outlying systems of the Galactic Republic has led to a blockade of the small planet of Naboo. Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, leader of the Galactic Senate, has secretly dispatched two Jedi, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi along with the 88 Squad, as ambassadors to the Federation flagship, Saak'ak, in order to meet withViceroy Nute Gunray and resolve the dispute. Unknown to them, the Trade Federation is in league with the mysterious Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, and The Horde Of Darkness, who secretly orders Gunray and the Horde Of Darkness members to invade Naboo and kill the squad upon their arrival. Their ship, Radiant VII, is destroyed by Angry Joe and the gang escape the assassination attempt by using knight speed to get away from the destroyer droids sent by Linkara and stowing themselves aboard two separate Federation landing craft leaving for the surface of Naboo. On the planet's surface, Qui-Gon and the others save local native outcast Jar Jar Binks, who would go on to be heavily criticized by IG-88 and IG-80 throughout the film, from being trampled by a MTT. Later, STAPs attack but are destroyed by the two Jedi. Steve Urkel, who was watching from the battlefield rather than the auditorium, joins along with them. Jar Jar Binks shows the Squad the way to an underwater Gungan settlement, Otoh Gunga, escaping the Trade Federation army and the Horde Of Darkness. Meanwhile, the Trade Federation and the Horde Of Darkness invade Naboo and captures their leader, Queen Padmé Amidala. The Jedi and the Squad meet the Gungan leader, Boss Rugor Nass, and ask him to help the people of Naboo, but Nass refuses and sends them off in a bongo submarine. Anti-Gungan members Alan, Phil, Stu, and Doug join along with them. They are attacked by an opee sea killer controlled by Jack Spicer but the fish is eaten by a sando aqua monster. The Jedi and the Squad, with Binks in tow much to the huge dismay of IG-88 and IG-80, reach Theed, the capital city of Naboo, and rescue Queen Amidala from the Trade Defense Force. They depart for Coruscant, the Galactic Republic's capital planet, to ask for help from the Senate. An astromech droid named R2-D2 manages to repair the Queen's starship and they narrowly escape an attack from Federation battleships. Due to the damage the ship's hyperdrive sustained in the attack, the Queen's party is forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine for repairs, much to IG-88's dismay who explains that he was banished from the planet after a MLB Brawl incident. While searching for a new hyperdrive generator, they befriend young Anakin Skywalker, a mechanic working boy, whose employer is Watto, a Toydarian junk dealer. Anakin is gifted with piloting and mechanics, and has built an almost-complete droid named C-3PO. Qui-Gon Jinn senses a strong presence of the Force in Anakin, and feels that he may be the Chosen One who will fulfill a prophecy by bringing balance to the Force. While in Tatooine, IG-88 hires Jerry Seinfeld, Elaine, Kramer, and George to watch Jar Jar Binks on set due to Jar Jar's annoyance. By entering Anakin into a podrace, Qui-Gon orchestrates a gamble in which the boy (alone, since Qui-Gon was unable to include the youth's mother in the bargain) will be released from slavery and they will win the parts needed for their ship, and that Watto will be fired by Donald Trump. IG-80 also participates in the podrace, but he quickly drops out after a hyperspeed incident. Anakin wins the race, Watto is fired, and Anakin joins the team as they head for Coruscant, where Qui-Gon plans to seek permission from the Jedi High Council to train Anakin to be a Jedi despite IG-88 and IG-80's dismay regarding his acting. Meanwhile, Darth Sidious, The Undertaker, Stephanie McMahon, and Bill Cipher send his apprentice, Darth Maul to kill the Squad and capture the Queen. Maul appears just as the group is leaving the planet, and duels with Qui-Gon. The fight is cut short when Qui-Gon manages to escape his black-robed assailant by jumping onboard the Naboo Royal Starship as it takes off. A huge brony army also appears and manages to enter the starship after IG-80 accidentally insults the MLP fanbase. On Coruscant, Qui-Gon and IG-86 inform the Jedi Council of the mysterious attacker they encountered on Tatooine. Because of that being's obvious mastery of the Jedi arts, the Council becomes concerned that this development may indicate the reappearance of the Sith, a religious order who were followers of the dark side of the Force and thought to be long gone. Qui-Gon also informs the Council about Anakin, hoping that he can be trained as a Jedi. After testing the boy and deliberating with one another, the Council refuses, deeming him too old for training according to the Jedi Code, much to the Squad's dismay. They are also concerned due to their sensing of a seemingly clouded future and a strong presence of fear in the boy. While in Coruscant, IG-80 manages to steal 5 stone coma'd ponies. Meanwhile, Senator Palpatine (of Naboo), warning of the corruption in the Senate, advises Queen Amidala to call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum with IG-86 as a witness. Seeing no alternative, the Queen takes this advice when she addresses the Senate. Palpatine is among the candidates to replace the Supreme Chancellor, and the Queen later announces to Palpatine that she herself will return to their home planet to repel the invasion of her people. She is frustrated by the Senate's deliberation and lack of action, and feels that even if Palpatine is elected Chancellor, it will be too late. The Jedi Council send the Squad to accompany the Queen back to Naboo, hoping to shed light on any Sith involvement. Queen Amidala, back on Naboo, forms an alliance with the Gungan people, uniting in battle against the Trade Federation. But IG-88 and IG-80 refuse and go on a criticizing rant over Jar Jar Binks and the whole Naboo gungans, including Boss Nass, but that is soon stopped by Gina Vendetti, IG-86's wife. But that doesn't stop them from brawling Boss Nass and Jar Jar Binks, which causes the Squad, the entire cast and crew, and several WWE Wrestlers to break it up. Meanwhile, Nute Gunray and The TGWTG Squad are ordered by Darth Sidious, The Undertaker, Bill Cipher, and Stephanie McMahon to wipe out the Gungans and the Naboo as the Trade Federation prepares for battle. Captain Roos Tarpals orders the Gungan Grand Army to start up their shield, to protect them from ranged attack. OOM-9 has his tanks fire first, but seeing them fail to penetrate the powerful shield, orders them to cease fire. Daultay Dofine gives the command to activate the battle droids. These droids march through the shield, and its generator is destroyed. After much fighting against the Federation's droid army, defeat for the alliance seems imminent. However, victory comes when young Anakin Skywalker accidentally takes control of a starfighter and goes on to destroy the Federation's Droid Control Ship, killing Daultay Dofine and rendering the droid army useless. Meanwhile, Queen Amidala and IG-86's team, fight their way back into the royal palace and capture Nute Gunray and defeat The TGWTG Squad, but escape before they could get captured, leaving Nute behind. At the same time, in a Theed hangar bay, Darth Maul, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, Jinx, and The TGWTG Squad has been engaging in combat with the two Jedi and the Squad, using a double-bladed lightsaber. The battle moves from the hangar, across a series of catwalks, to the Theed Generator Complex. During the fight, Obi-Wan is separated from his master when he is kicked off of a catwalk and falls. He grabs the edge of another catwalk below and jumps back up to where Qui-Gon and Maul and The Squad and The Horde Of Darkness continue to fight. By this time, Qui-Gon and Maul have become separated by a force field in the entrance to the Generator Room. Obi-Wan and the Squad catch up to them, but is divided from his master by several force fields activated by Jinx. When the force fields deactivate, Jinn and the Horde Of Darkness continue their battle while Kenobi and The Squad remain divided from the battle when the force fields reactivate. Maul suddenly hits Qui-Gon Jinn on the chin with his lightsaber handle, stunning him, then rams his lightsaber straight into Qui-Gon's chest, mortally wounding him. Heartbroken, Obi-Wan and The Squad redouble their assault upon Darth Maul and The Horde Of Darkness and chops Maul's lightsaber in half, but the Sith almost kills Kenobi when he Force pushes him to the edge of a melting pit. Obi-Wan saves himself from falling when he manages to grab onto a pipe protruding from the wall of the pit. Darth Maul kicks the Jedi's lightsaber into the pit and prepares to finish him off, but The Teen Titans come out of nowhere and kill Darth Maul, causing his body to fall into the pit. The Horde Of Darkness then flee in the process. Obi-Wan force jumps out of the pit and summons his fallen Master's lightsaber to his hand. Just before passing away, Qui-Gon instructs Obi-Wan to train Anakin to become a Jedi. Obi-Wan gives his word that he will. The newly-elected Chancellor Palpatine arrives to congratulate Queen Amidala on her victory, as Nute Gunray is sent to stand trial for his crimes .After the battle, the Jedi Council names Obi-Wan a Jedi Knight. Kenobi and the Squad convey his Master's wish regarding Anakin Skywalker to Yoda, who reluctantly allows him to become Obi-Wan's apprentice. Qui-Gon's body is cremated, and Mace Windu and Yoda agree that the Sith and Undertaker are definitely to blame for the tragedy. Being that there are only ever two Sith at any given time (a Master and an apprentice), both Masters believe that one must still remain. The Naboo and Gungans organize a great victory celebration on the streets of Theed, in front on the palace, but much to the dismay of the 88 Squad due to the music. Obi-Wan and Anakin are present, the younger now wearing formal Jedi attire, and in his hair is a special braid: the mark of a Jedi Padawan. Queen Amidala presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to Boss Nass and the Gungan people. However, once Jar Jar says "WAHOO!", IG-88 brawls him again and IG-86 forces Todd Wyatt to end the film. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *Aisling *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Sora *Donald *Goofy *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *Mike & Sulley Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Bill Cipher *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *Jinx *The Authority *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord (Will turn on the Horde Of Darkness in this movie) *Sunset Shimmer GUEST STARS: *Ford Pines *Soos *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) (Official debut to the series) SCRIPT The script can be found here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3a0ZMOlKRVzY1lSbFplNXFyaTg/view?ths=true TRIVIA *The Teen Titans will make their debut to the IG-88's Adventures Series. They are the characters confirmed to be the surprise reveal character in all 6 films. The Others being: **Wander & Sylvia (Episode II) **Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Episode III) **Steven Universe, Connie, And The Crystal Gems (Episode IV) **Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan & The Soul Eater Cast (Episode V) **Chiro (Episode VI) *IG-88 and IG-80 criticize many aspects of the film, especially Jar Jar Binks, Jake Lloyd as Anakin Skywalker, and Midi-Chlorians, which are many aspects criticized by most critics and Star Wars fans.